


Lingering Eyes

by myhogwartsletterlostinthemail



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail/pseuds/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny stares at Mindy, often. Sometimes he gets caught, sometimes he doesn't. This will span from the beginning of the pilot, to the current season, and on into future speculation. A work in progress!<br/>Inspired by the tumblr prompt: a dandy story based on the quote "Why are you staring at me like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so expect a few more chapters. Please leave comments and let me know what you think!

He liked to look at her. He always had. Sure, she was beautiful when she was posing for a million selfies, but he liked her best when she didn’t know he was watching. Sometimes she caught him looking, and sometimes it passed unnoticed. But, he never stopped looking, and he was starting to think he never would.

 

\--

 

The first time he really noticed her was in the doctor’s lounge early in their residency. He’d come back from assisting in a procedure and found her asleep on the couch. He was overcome with an urge to make a lot of noise, waking her, and forcing her to interact with him. He wasn’t sure why he loved annoying her so much, but God, did he!

 

He collapsed in a chair, planning to rest a few minutes (He was tired!), and then hatch his plan. He’d be just loud enough to wake her but not so loud that she would think it was planned.

 

He leaned his head back in the chair and squirmed to find some sort of comfort. He glanced at her once more, and noticed for the first time that she looked kind of … _sweet_ when she slept. Ha! She was the last person he should ever be calling sweet. She’d punched him in the arm yesterday for cutting in front of her in the cafeteria line.

 

But, he couldn’t deny it. Her mouth was curved into a small smile, and she was clutching on of the couch’s pillows like a teddy bear.

 

He kept watching her sleep. A small part of his mind screamed out that this was weird, and that watching a colleague sleep probably constituted some form of harassment or stalking or something. But, kept watching until his eyes finally closed from exhaustion.

 

So much for his plan. He’d have to find a new way to annoy her tomorrow.

 

\--

 

The first time she caught him staring was just a few weeks later. She’d been yammering on all day about a date with some guy name Tim or something. Whatever. He hadn’t really been paying attention.

 

She exited the locker room wearing a tight blue dress covered in sequins. He rolled his eyes at her gaudiness, but said nothing this time. She walked a few feet away to put back the patient files she’d been looking at, and his eyes were drawn to her ass.

 

He stared for – what must have been almost 30 seconds before he shook himself, cleared his throat, and took a tiny step back. _What are you doing?! Your mother raised you better than this._

 

He hoped that she hadn’t noticed. She had filed all but the last folder in her hands, and seemed absorbed in her task. He heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Just then, the folder slipped out of her hands. Still facing away from him, she bent at the waist to pick it up. His eyes locked on her ass again. Hell, she was practically presenting it to him.

 

He cursed himself as he stared. _This is not right. You are not dating her. Look away, Castellano. Now. Right now. Just look –_

Just then, she snapped back up and spun towards him. Pointing a finger accusatorily at his chest.

 

“Ha! I caught you! I knew you were staring at me!”

 

He took a step back, stunned and still dazed. He couldn’t make eye contact with her.

 

“No, I wasn’t … I mean, I’m sorry. I mean … um. I’ve gotta …”

 

He snatched his completely still and silent cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

 

He walked away quickly, while carrying on a pretend conversation.

 

“Yeah … what’s up? … Oh, that’s great.”

 

He didn’t realize until he turned the corner that he was holding the phone upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to work in a little bend and snap moment!


End file.
